


What a Man Gotta Do

by lydiamartenism



Series: Magic Moments [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Call the Midwife AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiamartenism/pseuds/lydiamartenism
Summary: “Sansa Stark, I have never in my life ever seen you do something so unladylike in the three years I’ve known you.”She groans into the bedding before she flips over onto her back.“The reverend wants to take me to dinner,” she says.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Magic Moments [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/367004
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	What a Man Gotta Do

**Author's Note:**

> Title is kinda lame...but I love the new Jonas Brothers' song so here we are :)

“I’m sorry, I must have heard you wrong...say again?”

Jon sputters for a moment, it was admittedly not either of the possible answers he had prepared himself for. He recovers in just enough time for Sansa to be sure he isn’t having a stroke. 

“I...I asked if you might like to join me for dinner,” he asks for the second time. 

Sansa isn’t entirely sure what to say. It certainly was not what she was expecting for him to ask her when he approached her after the antepartum clinic was over with for the day.

He’d been waiting outside the community center looking a little tortured if she was honest, but they also hadn’t seen much of each other since her brother’s funeral. She’d been away helping out at the mother-and-baby home while they found a new Matron. Now she was back in Poplar and she hadn’t realized how much she missed the families in their little corner of London. She’d missed the over-abundance of children and the constant work (not that the mother-and-baby house hadn’t been work, because it most certainly _had_ been) that came with being a midwife at Maegor House. She’d mostly been working the late night midwife shifts since she returned and this was her first day back in the clinics. He would of course corner her on her first day back. It was truly just her luck.

She sputters for several long moments, “I…” she pauses and takes a deep breath, adjusting her bag in her hand, “I...will you allow me a day or two to think on it. I must admit this seems quite...sudden.”

He agrees to allow her the time and she scurries off back to Maegor House. She bounds into one of the bedrooms and flings herself onto the bed of her best friend, startling Margaery, who she had gone through nursing school with and is currently getting ready for her own shift. 

“Sansa Stark, I have never in my life ever seen you do something so unladylike in the three years I’ve known you.” 

She groans into the bedding before she flips over onto her back. 

“The reverend wants to take me to dinner,” she says.

Margaery turns around on her vanity stool, “Reverend Snow asked you to dinner?”

Sansa rolls over onto her side and nods, “He did. I...he cornered me when I was coming back from the antepartum clinic. I was...shocked. I honestly didn’t even process what he said the first time he said it. I…” she shakes her head, “I can’t go to dinner with him. That’s not what I’m here for. In fact it’s the exact opposite of why I left the North. I didn’t move here and become a nurse to become someone’s wife or mother.”

“Sans...he’s not asking you to be his wife. He’s asking you to dinner. It’s just a dinner invitation, not a marriage proposal.” 

There’s silence in the room for awhile and she moves from the bed to the little tray of alcohol they have on the vanity. She grabs a glass and pops the top off the decanter, sighing heavily. 

“You’re right. I know you’re right. I’m probably...thinking too hard about this.” 

She pours some alcohol into her glass and sits down on the edge of the bed. 

“Tell me about you. I don’t want to think about me right now.” 

Margaery bites her bottom lip, worrying it between her teeth before she launches into a story about her mother and her upcoming wedding to her fiancé, . 

For awhile, Sansa loses herself in the saga that is Margaery’s life. She was sincerely going to miss her friend when she went back to the lush countryside she was from in the west to be a wife. It isn’t until the other girl leaves and she returns to her own room that Sansa really gets a moment to really think about her response. 

She couldn’t deny that she felt something for him. He was certainly handsome and he was absolutely kind. He was a good man. The type of man she knew her father had always intended for her. The type of man her mother would encourage her to give a chance to despite their differences in background. 

She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and makes her decision. 

Sansa gets up early the next morning. It’s her day off so she dresses in one of her most stylish dresses, one of the last ones she bought before she left to become a nurse. She puts on her favorite shoes. She does her hair nicely and even puts a little extra effort into her makeup before she makes her way to the parish. 

Between the knock on the door and the time it pulls open, she’s unexpectedly anxious. She gives a soft, genuine smile. 

“Hello Reverend.” 

“Nurse Stark.” 

Sansa shifts and takes in a deep breath. 

“I...I came to Poplar to be a nurse and I swore I would not let myself get tangled up in romantic affairs like I had before I went to school,” she tells him, “I was a foolish young girl and it all was nasty. So..” she swallows hard, “when things started to...change between us I tried to put distance and chill between us and then when you asked me out to dinner I panicked…” She takes a long pause and he starts to speak. “No, please. I’m almost done. If...if you still wanted to take me to dinner, I would be...I would very much like that,” she tells him.

He takes long enough to respond to her that she begins to feel a little nauseous with anxiety. He steps out of the door to join her on his small front porch before he does. 

“Sansa, all I’ve wanted to do for weeks was take you out to a nice dinner and get to know you better.”

She smiles brightly and all of her anxiety melts away. He steps into towards her, his hand moving up to cup her face, “You’re beautiful…”

Her cheeks flush deep red and her eyes move from his face, embarrassed.

“Sansa...look at me. Please.”

She looks up at him, meeting his gaze. She bites her bottom lip lightly, contemplating her next move. 

Her hand comes up his cheek and she leans in to kiss him lightly. She pulls away and steps back from him.

“Well...I’m off shift tonight if you’re free as well…”

Jon steps back a step as well, tucking his hands into the pockets of his trousers. 

“I am. Pick you up at seven?”

She nods, “That sounds amazing.”

Sansa lingers, smiling before she leaves him standing on his stoop.

When she returns to Maegor House, Margaery grills her for details while she helps her get her afternoon chores done so she has plenty of time to get ready for her date.


End file.
